Mechanisms currently exist for the management of configurable systems. These systems, referred to as Change/Configuration Management System (CMS) or Ticketing Systems define a business process or rules for making configuration changes. The configuration changes at issue are changes to configurable computation systems (CCS), which can be coupled together over a network or through other communication means. These CCSs can include but are not limited to servers, desktop system, personal computers, directory servers, database servers, work stations, programable factory equipment, PDAs, cell phones, microchip, software, network devices, and virtual machines. Configuration change includes but not limited to content changes for files, permission changes on files, file creation, file deletion, registry key creation, registry key deletion, registry value changes, environment variable creation, environment variable deletion, environment variable value changes, virtual machine creation, virtual machine deletion, virtual machine restart, virtual machine settings changes, network configuration change, database settings changes and database data changes. With a CCS, a configuration change may effect one or more configurable elements (CEs). These CEs include but are not limited to files within a file system, registry settings, environment variables, databases, virtual machine settings, networked device configuration parameters, computationally controlled mechanical switches, and electronically controlled valve settings.
While using a CMS system defines a business process for making and managing changes to CCSs and the corresponding CEs, the CMS system does not automatically enforce, control, or monitor such changes. Human discipline, monitoring, encouragement, and other incentives have to be used to enforce a configuration management process. Thus, a system enforced by human implementation is subject to human nature and human imperfection. People will work around the system. Alternatively, due to human nature, error, or misunderstanding changes are made outside of the defined process, such as making changes at inappropriate times, or making other improper changes.
What is need is method and apparatus for automatically enforcing a defined process for making changes to a CE within a CCS, or monitoring the changes in a CCSs or CEs in relations to a define configuration management processes.